Cops (U.S TV Series)
'Cops '''is a american science-fiction series that premiered on FOX on March 6, 2014 as a preview, and officially aired on June 21, 2014, With the series set to conclude on August 25, 2018. On April 8, 2018, Production concluded on the season and the show was cancelled by FOX and will not go into the six and seventh production cycles ordered. FOX will try to shop the show to ABC. The final season will consist of 13 episodes, to begin on June 27, 2018, and conclude on August 25, 2018, with 88 episodes aired and officially ending the series. The show will be rebooted to return in Fall 2019 on BET, with a new title: ''Cops: Force One, ''with 13 episodes ordered to the first season. On October 11, 2018, FOX confirmed the reboot series is scheduled to premiere in Summer 2019. Premise Two unlikely Mall Cops meet at the Snack Kingdom Bar and form a special bond that will grow over a course, and deal with ups and downs but soon get over it, along with Jones wacky family. (Seasons 1-4). Starting with Season 5 (final season), set four months after Season 4's conclusion, Jones is divorced from Paula, and is full time management will Kevin at the Mall, but when he must do a summer program for kids becoming Junior cops he is in over his head and must recruit Micah to help, while tackling raising his son, who is going through puberty. Three Years Later, after the series finale, Jones Bart and Kevin now on ''Force One ''has to train there Kids into becoming Mall Cops, while Jones tackling 3 kids, Mary almost 18, Cash now 15, and a 3-year old son - Nate, while fixing his marriage with Paula after a 3 year divorce. Cast Main * Kevin James as Kevin DeWitt * Ice Cube as Jones Bart * Notlim Taylor as Mary Bart (Main; Seasons 1-4, Guest; Season 5-) In the Season 4 spring finale, Mary graduates 8th grade, and her supposed to be locked up boyfriend returns to win her back and confirms he will kill to get her back, discovering that Micah has a crush on Mary he beats him halve to death with a crowbar, his condition is not known as of the Season finale, Mary reveals her love for Micah. * Amar R. Wooten as Cash Bart * Nia Long as Paula Bart (Main; Seasons 1-4, Guest; Season 5-) * Allie Simpson as Destiny (Season 5) * Collin Ferris as Josh (Season 5) * Maya Cronin as Ellie (Season 5) * Isabella Crawford as Ayala (Season 5) * Tyler Dalton as Luke (Season 5) Recurring * Kevin Hart as Marlon - (Seasons 2-4; Recurring; Season 5) - Jones' long time best freind and neighbor. * Marlon Waynas as Stevie - (Season 1-present) - Kevin's goofy cousin and employee. * Collin Dean as Johnson - (Guest - Season 3; Recurring - Season 4) - a intern for the mall cop bisnuess and secretly sabotaged Jones, and Mary is his secret girlfriend as of the Season 3 finale. He was arrested in the Season 4 premiere, after he was charged with burning down the mall. in the second episode in Season 4, his father secretly bailed him out, and he has a plan to get Mary back. * Sabrina Carpenter as May - (Guest - Season 1; Recurring - Seasons 2-3) (Main; Season 4-) - the boss' daughter and she has a kinda dark side. * Ethan Moreno as Micah - (Main - Season 4; Unknown - Season 5) - the new intern replacing Johnson in mid-Season 4. He was hired in the Season 4 fall finale, Mary develops a crush on him, they officially start dating in the Season 4 spring premiere. Special Guest Stars * Dwayne Wayne - Season 1 * Katy Perry - Season 2 * Taylor Swift - Season 3 * Nick Cannon - Season 4 - SEASON FINALE Series Overview Production * filming began for the first season on October 15th, 2013 and ended on February 3rd, 2014. the series was renewed a second season on April 18, 2014 of which premiere on October 20, 2014 and ended on September 25, 2015. On September 24, 2015, the show was renewed a third season which premiered on March 18, 2016 and ended March 15, 2017 with a cliffhanger. following the third season finale, FOX renewed the show for a fourth season of which will premiere on September 27, 2017. the fourth season is set to consist of 18 episodes. the series was renewed a fifth season on December 15, 2017, three days after the fall finale of Season 4. Following the announcement, Season 4 was cut three episodes out of the season, and those remaining episodes will be the first 3 episodes in the fifth season, and they where originally recorded under 4XX production codes. the fifth season is set to air in Fall 2018. the fifth season will consist of 16 episodes, and Season 4 will consist of 16 episodes. On, December 22, FOX confirmed season 4 was split into two sections, (part 1) was the first 8 episodes of the season, was aired between September 27, 2017, ended on December 11, 2017, with the fall finale being the part 1 finale. (part 2) which is the remaining 8 episodes of season 4, set to premiere on March 12, 2018, and will end with the official season finale, on May 28, 2018. The series will conclude with 89 episodes in 2019. Season 5 will air through the Summer and take a hiatus and air again in Late Fall. Season 5 is expected to air the first halve of the season in Summer and air again in September and the season along with the season is expected to conclude in 2018. After August 8, FOX will have 5 episodes remaining left to air the series. FOX will air a marathon of new episodes on August 25, 2018, concluding with the season/series finale, will concluding with 88 episodes aired. On June 10, 2018, BET announced that the show would premiere in late-2019, and added a additional 5 episodes bringing the episode count to 20 episodes. Spin-off On April 16, 2018, FOX confirmed that they are working on a spin-off to '''Cops. '''Under the working title: ''Nurse. ''FOX confirmed production will begin on the show in the fall. On May 5, 2018, FOX confirmed a episode in the upcoming 5th season will be a backdoor pilot for the show. The first season will consist of 13 episodes, FOX said which is slated to premiere in mid-2019. On June 23, 2018, FOX ordered the pilot to series and announced the first season would consist of 8 episodes to begin filming in August 24, 2018. Future * On May 6, 2018, Kevin Hart confirmed that BET Network was willing to pick up the series for a sixth season, he also said he is definitely on board for future seasons, FOX has yet to acknowledge this deal. The fifth season is set to premiere on June 27th at 8:30pm. On May 20, 2018, BET Network picked up the series for a 13-episode sixth season, which all the cast members returning, but BET doesn't expect the project to begin production no earlier than the mid-late 2020's. Season Episode Count Controversy & Movie On May 29, 2018, FOX confirmed that the 18-episode filmed season was cut short to 11 episodes, expected to conclude in 2018. On June 2, 2018, FOX added a additional 2 episodes to the season increasing the episode order to 13. Controversy stirred on FOX about the Finale Season's Episode Number now 13, various networks confirmed there will be 11 episodes. On June 3, 2018, FOX confirmed there will be 13 episodes, and the final 4 episodes unaired will be produced into a 2-hour movie entitled ''The Girl Next Door, confirmed by FOX to originally be a 4-part arc. FOX confirmed that the film is set 6 months after the series finale. FOX released the plot line: ''set 6 months after the final episode, the family takes a vacation but when a supernatural house threatens there good time, Kevin and Jones need more than street smarts to battle the forces. ''FOX confirmed the movie is set to release in late 2018 or early 2019. On June 4, 2018, Tyler Perry signed on as Executive Producer and Editor. On June 17, 2018, FOX confirmed the movie will count as a Season 5 episode which will be a stand-alone TV Special and announced the premiere date for January 18, 2019, worldwide clocking in at 2 hours and 30 minutes, after immediately cutting all rights for reruns and new episodes handing the rights to BET Network which will begin reruns for the show on October 27, 2018, airing in syndication. Trivia& Info * FOX decided to reassess the story-line and remove 3 character from the upcoming 5th season, and add 3 new characters. * The 5th season began filming on January 15, 2018 and is set to conclude this summer, and set to consist of 18 episodes. * On February 15, 2018, After Season 4 ends the show will be re-branded for the upcoming season. * On June 5, 2018, FOX announced returning cast members and new cast members, and not returning cast member. It is confirmed that Micah will be returning for the fifth season as announced by his portrayer in a Instagram post shortly after filmed wrapped on April 9, 2018, as a main character. * On June 10, 2018, FOX confirmed the show would air the final 6 episodes all on a 4-hour marathon on August 25, 2018, starting at 5pm and concluding with the one-hour series finale at 9pm, a 30-minute live talk with the cast and crew and creators is set to air before the final episodes, talking about the show and these past years. * On June 13, 2018, FOX revealed the episode titles for the fifth season. Cancellation On May 3, 2018, FOX confirmed that the show was not going to be picked up for a sixth season. On May 29, 2018, To make room for other sitcom's, only 11 episodes of the original 18 episodes are making on to air in time before fall. FOX confirmed they filmed a very good finale that will wrap the characters story's for now they stated. The supposed finale is set to be one hour long and is set to air on August 25, 2018. Episodes Episodes list Ratings